A night to remember
by meganrosex
Summary: Theres a girl everything and anything happens to her will it all go right with her strange boyfriend or end up down with the vampires?


**Hi guys, this is my first story please review it only takes 10 seconds (:**

**Im currently working on chapter 2 so that will be soon which i bet your looking forward to!**

**Anyway enjoy the story and thanks oxoxox**

I stared at myself in the limpid mirror and gazed into my beautiful blue eyes and then suddenly got a sharp pain from my neck,and then I tried to cover my neck with my timid pale arms no one could know what happened that night. I trekked downstairs feeling heavy and afraid and flicked on the light switch and looked up to find to see them flickering, I tossed my neck towards the door where I could see a black figurine, teeth chattering, hands shaking I couldn't take it anymore! I could hear the rain beating down on my roof and thunder clashing sounding if like a house was falling down onto the wet unlaundered land.

'Just a dream, it was just a dream! I said to myself. Sweat dripping down from my sweet forehead. I was awaken by the clashing of thunder and lightning beating onto the window, I stepped from my bed onto the cold laminate flooring sending bitter vibes through my body. I stumbled into the bathroom still drunk from a couple of nights ago! I carefully wiped the makeup from my pale freckly face. Tying my purple thick hair into a hair tie and set off to work.

I cranked up the heating in my car and hit the button for the seat warmer. Almost every time I did this I thought of all the shitty cars I had driven in my life of which could barely say they had heaters let alone seat warmers. I pulled out the tight drive and drove to Wal-Mart. to pick up some condoms for tonight , e and Harvey are having sex for the first time tonight and I want to make sure were safe I'm only 18 and I don't even want to start about having children .

I enter work and papers are flying everywhere, everyone is screaming at the top of their lungs, my boss runs up to me and places his hairy hands on my broad shoulders and speaks slowly mouthing

'A vampire! A vampire.'

I look into his hazel eyes and sense fear and weakness. I gently move his hairy hands of my broad shoulders and place them beside him.

'Don't worry.' I whisper 'I'll deal with this.' I said taking a deep breath.

I breathe slowly trekking through the rushing office I look to my left, I look to my right , I look forward , I look behind. It stood there dripping in human flesh and blood I stared into its piercing ruby red eyes it looked back into my deep sea blue eyes and it fell onto the chilling marble floor. I walked back slowly step by step wondering what it next step was. Then it threw itself at me and bit my neck and that's all I could remember of that day.

I wake up from what I thought it was a deep sleep but I was told by a little old nurse that I passed out and everyone made a fuss of me in the office. I sat up carefully as my neck was very sore, I thought I am so lucky, some people died but why did I survive its madness,

I asked the nurse ' When will I be going back home?'

'Very soon only a couple more hours.' She replied smiling broadly making the bed.

'That's good I absolutely hate hospitals!' I said to the nurse.

When I arrive back home from the dreaded hospital Harvey is there waiting for me in his Calvin Klein gorgeous boxers. I climb on top of him and he kisses my neck tenderly and lightly we gradually get closer so that my pelvis touches his, this is the most amazing experience. We end up on the bed naked on top of one another he makes me aroused and horny and we have an amazing night and end up falling asleep pleasured and pleased.

Last night was amazing, I feel quite sick though I think it's the camp food they serve at the hospital or there is another option I could be pregnant although we used a condo... OH MY GOD. I take the pack of 12 condoms out of my back jean pocket and count each one, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. I'm pregnant. I break down in tears when he walks out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

'YOU BETTER TURN THAT SMILE AWAY HARVEY IM BLOODY PREGNANT THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR STUPID COCK! YOU SHOULD HAVE WORN A CONDOM FOR GOD SAKE. IM ONLY18 AND ALREADY KNOCKED UP AND PREGNANT WONDER WHAT MY MOTHER WILL SAY ABOUT THIS SHE WILL KILL ME THANKS FOR RUINING MY LIFE NOW GET OUT. I HATE YOU.' '

Adrianna, look.' He says slowly.

'NO JUST GET OUT PLEASE.' I said screaming at him.

As I watch him grab his bag of the cold laminate floor I fall onto the bed I lay there feeling ashamed and embarrassed I should have been more carm what have I done I'm now pregnant and I don't suppose he would ever want to be with me ever again. I will have to keep it I'm not getting rid of the damn thing. I thought I was lucky when I was in the hospital being saved from that vampire but then my life turns upside down.


End file.
